


Too Good at Goodbyes

by Enigma_IM



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: 'i love you'-phobia, Breakups, Comfort, Communication, Confrontation, F/M, Fluff, Makeups, Past Abuse, size shifting dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM
Summary: Breaking up with a stubborn dragon who isn't in agreement and demands confrontation.
Relationships: dragon/human - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	Too Good at Goodbyes

Confrontation is such a scary thing. To verbally or physically confront someone is terrifying. Though I'd rather fight someone than explain my feelings, both are still scary. I just don't want to go over such mundane things like my feelings. If I know what the outcome is going to be then…what's the point?

Dracchus has always been a stubborn man. It's no surprise that he wouldn't take my leaving without a fight. Though leaving without much to say was mostly my bad. Packing up my stuff and walking away with a 'this isn't working' was a coward's way out, but I stand by it. It's true though, things haven't been working out with us lately. We have been distant and closed off from one another, the logical conclusion felt like just end it instead of prolonging the suffering. Right?

As I load into my car and I listen to his huffs and puffs-to put it lightly- I fight off the urge to turn back to him. I could at least talk with him, explain my side. I shake my head from the idea, noticing the redundancy of speaking when it's all over anyway. Dracchus marches around his cave, shouting and blowing smoke from his nose. It's almost cute the way he swats at it. He tries to walk towards the car but clenches his jaw and stomps away. His tail flicks with clear agitation.

I give one last look before opening the car door. As the click echoes up towards Dracchus he looks to me. Smoke bellows out his nostrils like a chimney, giving a terrifying look to his clenched up face.

"This isn't done," he calls out," but you can run for now."

I sigh at his theatrics," I'm sorry, Dracchus, it's over. It was fun while it lasted but now we just have to accept this."

"you are a fool," he sneers," coward above all else." I bite back the urge to yell, to call him worse names, though I know it's what he wants. The stubborn man wants me to react but I can't bring myself to give him the satisfaction.

"Bye, Dracchus," I sigh, getting into the car.

I drive off to my parent's house, trying my damndest to fight off the intrusive thoughts. It's over, it's done, no use thinking over it. I know I'll miss him, I know I'll want him around, but it would be pointless. Forget and move on, that's how all my relationships go.

I shut down as I pull into my parents' driveway, automatically grabbing my things and heading upstairs. I do all I can as a way to distract myself. Putting up my clothes, sorting through social media, playing games, making dinner. It all works for the most part, though I feel rather blank while doing it. My head feels like it's been system rebooted, wiped of previous bugs and glitches to start anew.

When I attempt to sleep that night is when my brain begins to wander. It's hard to escape yourself when all you have is your thoughts. I try putting on background noise, listening to the television in hopes of passing out to a random show. No such luck as flashbacks of our time together attempts to break me into sobs.

I hang on by a thread as I manage to rest, that is until there is a tapping at my window. I ignore it, rolling over with the blanket thrown over my head. The tapping starts again, getting more frequent till I angrily toss the covers aside and lunge for the curtains.

Tossing them aside to reveal the culprit I sigh at who I see. Though shrunken to fit on my roof, it's not hard to tell who it is.

"Dracchus," I sigh. I reach for the curtains, blocking out the problem like I've done all day. Before I get the chance he lifts the window, sliding it up enough to slither inside.

"Don't," he growls as he crawls onto the bed, backing me up until he has room.

" what are you doing here," I answer nearly defeated. It's exhausting to have him here, the feelings and thoughts knocking at the backdoor of my brain.

"to talk, that should be obvious," he answers," so are you going to answer my questions or do I have to drag you out your room to take you back to our house?" ire bubbles in my chest, latching onto the frayed nerves that he set off with his entrance. He has no business coming into my room like this. He is no longer my boyfriend or even my friend.

"What questions could you possibly have that couldn't wait till morning," I fold my arms, glaring at him with as much seething rage as I could.

"What questions? Have you not been listening," he scoffs," why did you break up with me? That's the main question. Why haven't you talked to me if you were so unhappy? Why ditch me so quickly? I thought everything was fine, but clearly, you haven't. so I ask why and what can we do to salvage this?"

"Salvage this," I bark in laughter," it's over, ok? I haven't been happy with you for a while and it felt best to end it. Is that such a difficult concept to understand? None of my exes had an issue with it."

"Because your exes were scum who didn't give a fuck about you, they took the out because they wanted the out. I do not want an out, I want to talk about this like fucking adults but you're too busy acting like a child," he chides. The insult actually stings, feeling more like a child in the tantrum boiling under my skin.

"I'm the child? Bold coming from a guy who sneaks in my room because he's too scared of my parents," I snap back.

"I'm not scared of your parents, they are scared of me. How well you think that will go over if I come to the front door and your dad is cocked and ready to blast off my limbs with his gun? No, this is between you and me anyway," he fires back. Which is true in its own way, my parents are very scared of him. Though it's fair in the beginning, it's rather dull minded now that they know him.

"No, there isn't a 'you and me', we are done. Why can't you just accept that? I don't want to be with you anymore, figure it out yourself," I say with finality. I roll over onto my side, throwing the blanket over myself in hopes he gets the message.

Dracchus doesn't stay down for long, reacting swiftly to my surprise. He grabs my shoulders and splays me on my back. His clawed hands frame my head as he hovers over me in an all too familiar position.

"I'd accept it if it didn't sound like a lie every time you said it," he growls, softening as he watches me a moment longer," please, love, what's wrong?"

Looking up at him is surprisingly difficult. The familiarity of this pulls at my heart. I want to reach up and grab his face, lead him down for a charred kiss. Taste the brimstone of his tongue, feel the heat as he enters my mouth. It's hard not to just grab him.

"Dracchus," I turn away, breaking whatever hold he has on my heart. Before I can continue he drops his hard head to my chest, growling to himself as he nuzzles up to my neck. The growling rolls into a purr as he fits so perfectly under my jaw.

"I just wanna talk, I don't wanna fight with you," he mumbles," what did I do wrong?"

I'm surprised by the shaky breath that comes out of my mouth. My heart is like rocks falling down a hole, echoing in beats but sucking into the chasm below. My body shivers in dread and panic as the door creaks open in my mind. This is what I wanted to avoid, this is what I've been fighting all day.

"Please," he begs again," I love you."

The three little words are what slams the door wide open. My eyes sting and my hands shake. It's almost fitting to have those words thrown back at me when it's what started this to being with. Hearing him say it so casually that day was so alarming. He meant them then as much as he does now. I hate it. I hate what it does to me.

"I-I," I try to speak," I'm scared." the honesty burns my throat like the words just barely scraped by.

Dracchus lifts away, staring down so concerned. "of me?"

I shake my head," of us."

"Us," he asks confused," love, you have to explain." I shake my head, biting my lip to stop the quivering. "I'm sorry but I can't help if I don't understand. It's ok, I won't hurt you or anything. I'm just here to listen." he nods, approving his own words, and gauging my reactions. As I refuse to answer he rolls off me, laying on his side while his tail twists me towards him. I can't help but clench at my shirt as he looks at me with such worry. His eyes drift to my fists before he grabs at a pillow and hands it to me. Like a lifeline, I clench it to my chest so tightly. It's calming, surprisingly. To snuggle around this pillow like a child while the familiar weight of his tail rests over my legs.

"you remember tony," I mumble, looking down at his chest.

"College Tony," he asks," He is the one who threw the book at you."

"yea, he was," I sigh," you know he was the first guy I ever said 'I love you' to."

He tail squeezes around my leg," no, I didn't know that." I take in the warmth of him, stealing courage in such a small gesture.

"Well, when I told him that, he wasn't very nice about it. He panicked and started yelling. I couldn't figure out why," I sniffle," it was confusing and alarming. Shortly afterward we broke up and it just tore me apart. That moment stuck with me for so long that when my next boyfriend said it I felt so trapped. I can't explain the weight that those three little words have over me but… it feels like a book hitting me in the face."

"so," he takes a breath," Is that why you broke up with those other guys? Because you were gaining feelings for them?"

I nod, taking shallow breaths to stray off the stinging in my eyes. It sounds so simple when he says it like it's silly to act that way. That's what relationships are for, developing feelings and growing with another. It just feels toxic to me, like poison corrupting my body with every step. I cared for them all, so I tried to stop caring. I broke it off and felt validated when they left so easily. They weren't worth it, I was right to end things. Now, with Dracchus, it's all wrong. He didn’t validate those feelings, he made it worse. He wanted to hear me, he wanted me to stick around, and that was too much.

"I'm sorry," I snivel, curling over my pillow as the dam breaks in my eyes. I bury my face against the soft fabric, wetting it as I shake and shutter. A warm hand grabs at my arms, hugging me close before rubbing over my back. His rough, warm touch breaks me at that moment.

Without much thought, I throw my leg over his waist and toss the pillow aside. I need him close, I need to feel him. I wrap myself around him, taking all he gives as I ball my eyes out. I didn't want any of this. I didn't want to cry against his chest while feeling utterly undeserving of it. Him giving his affection so freely feels like a trap. Surely no man, human or otherwise, wants to deal with a sobbing female.

"I'm sorry," I mumble against him, hiccupping at the end.

"it's fine, love," he noses at my hair, humming to himself as he does," take all the time you need."

His words are like a balm, though undeserved, it's greatly appreciated.

I cry myself dry and then some. The shutters dwindle the longer he pets at my back. This comfort is so new that I can't help but take it all in with great greed. I never knew how bad I needed this sort of comfort, this sort of care. It's what my heart has craved for years but I couldn't provide.

"Thanks," I say.

"no thanks needed," he licks at my cheek," I will be here for as long as you need me and more. I love you and will care for you always." I can't help but tilt up and grab at his face, pulling him in for a soft kiss. His rough, scaled lips meet mine in an all too familiar dance. It's slow, sweet, tender, everything I've wanted in a kiss.

"I love you," I murmur, stealing another kiss. He purrs, pulling me close as a smile spreads across his face.

"So, you coming back home," he asks. I don't want to answer him, instead of wanting to kiss him again. He keeps out of reach, waiting for my response with a teasing grin.

"yes," I sigh," I'm coming back home."

"good," he smiles," seems we could have strayed off this unnecessary unpacking and repacking if you just talked to me to begin with."

"shut up," I pap his chest," it's part of my process, you know I have the flair for the dramatics."

He laughs," as we both do." the teasing is nice, like falling back into a comforting routine. I snuggle up to him, a smile gracing my face along with his. I rest my eyes, a finger picking at the scales on his chest as I fall into sleep.

"I love you," he says lazily into the dark room.

"I love you, too, Dracchus."


End file.
